1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a propulsion system, and in particular to a propulsion system using compressed air in which supplies drive torque to a vehicle transmission as well as drive torque to an electronic generator for charging a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
The proposed invention can be related to providing propulsion of a vehicle in a more efficient and less expensive manner, meanwhile reducing the amount of pollution being released into the atmosphere. The current method is not only wasteful and inefficient but is prone to producing vast amount of pollutants into the atmosphere on a daily basis while not doing useful work at the same time. This vast amount of pollution is believed to be contributing to the global warming of the earth and all of the ills that are attendant with it, like flooding of lower coastal regions etc. The basic reason, as concerns motor vehicles, is the ever increasing congestion on all of the nations roadways whether city streets; state highways or federal freeways. This massive congestion results in prolonged delay of vehicles of all types in trying to reach their destinations. The impressive gas mileages that all of the automobile manufacturing companies extol are meaningless when all of the vehicles during the rush hour spend long periods of time stalled and idling in traffic. Although the electric car is subject to the same traffic delays as all of the other vehicles propelled by a different method such as gas or diesel engine, still the electric car is in the off mode when not in motion. Yet the problem with the electric car and hybrid car, even though to a lesser degree, is the limited amount of storage of electricity available with the current technology in battery manufacturing.